Boring Sunday Afternoon
by Onion Riffs
Summary: One boring day, Vita reads a story. Hilarity Ensues.


Tried to fix the formatting to match the other Sunday Afternoons. Hope I didn't miss anything.

* * *

><p>It was a boring Sunday afternoon for Vita. There were no battles to be fought, the Wolkenritter were away on various tasks, and even Hayate was out of the house, leaving Vita with only Graf Eisen for company. It was in this state of mind that Vita turned to the family computer. Surely, this device would provide some measure of entertainment. With an annoyed expression on her face, she punched the power button.<p>

After several minutes of poking around, she managed to find her way onto the internet. The browser's homepage was set to Google. She remembered seeing Hayate use it before. All she had to do was type what she wanted to find and click search. Vita stared thoughtfully at the screen for a moment, and then typed in the names of her closest friends. As she was browsing through the results, she came across one that looked like a story. She clicked on it, and began reading.

People always try to find the climax of their life.

Some do then some don't. At some point, something life changing occurs that alter the course of your life.

_And__ if that doesn't happen to you, you're a freak? Vita thought to herself._

As for me, I guess it was that snowy day

Having just finished my shift, I walked down to the locker room to get my personal belongings. Working in a hospital is all great but you tend to not have quite a social life.

_ Hospital work causes you to be socially dead! So clearly Ishida-sensei never talked with any of us and had no friends... oh, wait._

I left the entrance of the hospital and travelled down the paveway to my apartment around 20 blocks away. It started to snow as I reached the corner, so I took out my umbrella and use waiting at the traffic light, I look up to the sky and thought it has been 8 years since I arrived here in Birmingham.

_ The exciting tale of Random McStupid's drive home!_

8 long years and now i'm on the way to become a full fledged doctor.

Birmingham has been nice to me since I got here.

I got a nice apartment, easy access to most of the then university facilities and now hospital facilities, got to meet a variety of people regardless of religion and race. Yep, this is my home. Of course I miss Malaysia and it is always in my heart. The light turned green and I continued my journey back to my humble abode.

_What the hell does this have to do with __Hayate, the Wolkenritter, or Nanoha?_

I stopped by my usual family diner for some takeaway. Mr Raj was there in the counter. He was manning the register as a couple of customer that were paying. He looked up, saw me and waved, " Hey Azril, You'll want your usual. wait a minute while I get your order." . I'd just there and laughed at the his bengalian accent.

_Racism, yay! Wait, it says he was there "in the counter." Does that mean Mr. Raj is inside the counter?_

Never seems to stop amazing me. I paid for the food and resumed my journey home.

Just before the last turn to my apartment building, my phone rang its usual japanese anime song ringtone. Japanese anime seems to be the only hobby that I still could not stop.

_And you wanted to stop it... why? Idiot._

I kept walking while fumbling around to pick up the damn phone. As I managed to pick it out of my pocket and put it to my ear, I felt I hit an invisible wall.

_And now he's being trapped in a barrier. Maybe this means the TSAB has come to arrest him for criminal levels of boring._Vita smiled at that thought, but something compelled her to keep reading.

I fell down on my butt with thump. I also heard a small yelp in front of me in the form of a small high voice.

_"I also heard the thump from behind me in the form of a loud banging sound as my stupid ass hit the floor."_Vita said aloud in a mocking, nasal tone of voice. She was starting to enjoy this.

I opened my eyes and saw something I'll never forget. There in front of me lay a girl with a brown brunette hair which fall down to just below her shoulders. She wore a piece of yellow hairclip that prevent it from falling down her beautiful forehead and eyes.

-Vita stared blankly at the screen as the description sank in. _You..._

Her eyes were stil closed and she was muttering a stringent of curses which I recognized as japanese.

_You better not be..._

I immmediately stood up and offerred my hand towards her. She opened her eyes and took my hand. When she stood up, she looked directly at me and I was mesmerized by her beautiful deep ocean blue coloured eyes that was a little watery due to the fall.

_"GAAAAAAH! No! No!" she shouted at the screen, "go back to the boring stuff! Leave Hayate-chan alone, don't put her in your story, she's not for you!"_

Then I realized her face suddenly were close to me. TOO CLOSE! I felt blood rushing to my cheeks as my face turned red. Up close, I noticed how lips, nose and almost every part of her face looks angelic. She was blushing a bit too as it seems.

_You're a cree__pier bastard then I thought. Even I know how relationships work and it's not like this! And leave Hayate-chan alone!_

_Vita grumbles something about herself and Hayate before moving on._

"I..I'm sorry." I stuttered through my words as common sense just left me hanging. She backed up a bit and I saw she was very petite, not too tall nor not too short. her body was not overly curvy but just nice. She had that nice next door girl look that taken out my mine.

_Don't you dare talk about Hayate-chan like that__! She's disarming a land mine that you apparently had, to be a creepy pervert! __Even if Hayate-chan is really pretty..._

"It's okay. I wasn't looking either." she answered with a smile plastered on her face.

_And now you described it like she's got a big smile on her face for no reason... no one's going to be smiling at _you_, dumbass_.

We just stood there for like the next 10 minutes looking at each other, drinking each other detail and features.

_Because people usually just stare at each other for ten minutes straight._

Our breath visible in the cold snowy winter day as there was nothing but silence. It started to snow heavily and then I asked her, " Its getting heavy. Why don't we stop by my apartment and have some hot chocolate my aunt brought from stoke?"

_So you live with your aunt,__ who buys things from something called a stoke. I'm going to assume you mean store, but we can't be too sure._

She looked at me and nodded, " Okay, fine by me. Besides, I live nearby too." Somehow that answer really made my day and I lead her back to my apartment. When I reached the door, I heard a small gasp followed by a giggle. I turned around seemingly pointing at the door beside mine, " this is my apartment."

_Hayate doesn't live in Birmingham. And she definitely doesn't live anywhere near a creepy pervert named Azril._

" Well, what do you know. We're neigbours and didn't even noticed it." she continued giggling and then I followed suit.

_You must be braindead._

We entered my house and I went straight to the kichen to prepare the hot chocolate. As I entered my living room, she was sitting there looking at my collection of figurines and models. " Amazing. I've been trying to find this for like FOREVER." she exclaimed.

"Your action figure collection turns me on so much!" Vita mocked out loud. "Ha, you wish, dumbass. Hayate-chan would never have any interest in you!"

I just smiled back at her and handed her a cup. Then I remembered I hadn't introduce myself. " My name is Azril, Azril Wasim."

_And the next thing out of his mouth was, __"Why yes, I was named by some nerd who lives in his mother's basement, why do you ask?"_

"You can call me cili, that's what all my friends call me."

_You have friends? Unless cili is an insult, which I kind of think is true._

"And yes, this a hobby of mine. Rather embarassing though." I said while blushing a bit.

" OHH.., How rude of me. My name is Hayate Yagami. Also an avid fan of anime. I have a lot back at home." she was giddily explaining.

_I knew it, this bastard drugged her. It explains everything, like why she's so giddy._

And continued to talk to each other until the sun went down.

I guess, for me, it all starts from here on. This is my climax, the peak of my life. Whoever knew we were going to get married and get kids and grandkids.

_Vita's eyes went wide. "NO!"_

Well, That is another story for some other time.

_Vita could no longer take it. She could no longer contain her anger. Her emotions burst forth in an uncontrollable tirade. "NO! NO! THERE SHOULDN'T BE ANOTHER STORY! YOU DON'T GET TO WRITE MORE ABOUT MY HAYATE-CHAN!" She grabbed Graf Eisen. The computer would never again offend her._

_"V-Vita-chan!" Hayate's surprised voice came from the doorway._


End file.
